Insert vision caused by murder here
by wizard2555555
Summary: Pete is send to the Indigo Prophecy fandom, to deal with a unique kind of Gary-Stu.


**Insert vision caused by murder here.**

I don't own Indigo Prophecy. I only own my OC, Pete. Any Society members appearing are copyrighted by their original owners.

A/N: If you don't know of Indigo Prophecy (Fahrenheit in Europe) you can search wikipedia for info on the game.

Pete was in the kitchen of the library arcanium, making some honey butter toast for himself. He had been a little, down after Beautirix had gotten away from him in the Asterix fandom, but he had convinced himself that he would meet her again. As Pete stood in his own thoughts, the door opened, and Adrian, the chief librarian, stepped in "Good morning." He said and sat down at the table.

Pete turned away from the frying pan for a moment and looked at the librarian, before turning back to the pan and said "Morning Adrian, want some toast?".

"Yeah, sure." Adrian said. Pete loaded the toast onto 2 plates, poured himself a glass of milk, went over to the table, where he placed one plate in front of Adrian, and the other in front of himself, and started eating "Uhm, this is good." Adrian said after taking bite out of the golden fried toast.

"You got that right, and trust me, it's the only snack you can carry around without getting hunted down by the girls." Pete said, and took a bite himself.

"So, what do you think of the society?" Adrian asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's awsome, you get to visit your favorite fandoms, and stuff like that. By the way, there is something I wanted to talk with you about." Pete said.

"And what's that?" Adrian asked.

"You see, I need a weapon for when I transform." Pete said and took a bite of toast.

"Okay, but why, from what I heard, you did very well on your first mission." Adrian said.

"Well, I think I need something, to make sure that something like what happened on the mission, doesn't happen again." Pete said and made a face by the thought of Beautirix kneeing him in the crouch.

"Okay, then I think you should contact Camille, she knows how to make weapons." Adrian said.

"Okay, I'll do that." Pete said happily. Him and Adrian finished their breakfast before going separate ways. Pete had heard about Camille, from other agents, but he didn't know exactly where to find her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went into the library and asked out loud "Does anyone know where Camille is?".

"I think she's in one of the labs." An agent said. Pete thanked him and went in the direction of the labs.

He didn't have to look for long, before he found her "Excuse me, Camille?" Pete said from the doorway.

The ex-technician turned around "Yeah, that's me, who're you?" She asked.

"My name is Pete, and I was told that you know how to make a good weapon." Pete said as he entered the room.

"Yep, you've come to the right place, come over here, and we'll find something out." Camille said, and walked over to a work table, Pete followed "So, what kind of weapon did you have in mind." Camille asked.

Pete pulled a picture out of one of his pockets. On the picture was what looked like a sword, with 9 rings attached to the blade, and an extremely long handle, making it look like a small spear "This is what I had in mind." Pete said, and they started talking design. Pete suddenly heard a beeping coming from his pocket. He pulled out his communicator, pressed the receiver button and said "Yes.".

"How much do you know about the Indigo Prophecy fandom?" Tashes voice asked at the other end.

"It's my favorite game." Pete replied.

"Good, 'cause we have a Sue in that fandom, but it seems to be followed by something, come down here once you're ready, Tash out.".

Pete turned off the communicator, and looked at Camille "I've gotta go, mission time you know.".

"Yeah I do, go and I'll start on your weapon." Camille said.

"See you around." Pete said and hurried out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete first went to his room, where he fetched a white and orange winter jacket from his closet. From there he went to the armory, where he found Adrian "Hey Adrian."

"Hey Pete, weren't you going to make a weapon?" Adrian asked.

"I was, but I've got called off on a mission, and I need a oneshot for this one." Pete answered.

"Why?" Adrian asked as he went over to one of the shelves, and started looking for the pills.

"Because Tash said there was something weird on the radar, and I don't wanna take any chances." Pete said.

"Okay, but remember to give it back, after the mission, if you don't use it." Adrian said as he handed Pete a small box.

"Don't worry, I will." Pete said as he put the box in his pocket.

Pete entered went to the library, where he found Tash and some of the technicians, sitting and standing in front of the computers, that scanned the fandoms for Sue activity "So, what's the weird thing you've found with the Sue?" Pete asked as he walked over, and stood beside Tash, and looked at the computer screen in front of them.

"Well, someone, or something is following the clear Sue signal, it has characteristics of a Sue, and yet, something is missing. We want you to find out what it is, and if it is a Sue or a Stu. And if it is, call for backup." Tash explained.

"Aye sir." Pete said jokingly, and quickly opened a plothole, and jumped through.

"I really don't like this." Tash said to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete exited the plothole into the snow-covered streets of New York. He was very happy that he had brought his winter jacket with him, because the wind was freezing, he pulled up the hood and started walking down the sidewalk. However, he didn't notice that 2 shadows was watching him from one of the roofs.

"Is it him?" The first one asked.

"Yes, I would recognize my creator, anywhere." The other said, and released a small, psychotic giggle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete had been looking all over the city, and he was wet, tired and cold "Damn it, wh-where are th-they, they can't just have di-disappeared." He said through his chattering teeth. Suddenly, he felt as he got a shock of electricity. He closed his eyes, and saw the upper part of a girl he had never seen before, she reached out for him, he tried to reach back, but then the vision disappeared again. He opened his eyes and asked himself "What on earth was that?" Then he remembered, that some of the characters in the game got visions in certain parts of the game "Maybe I have that ability while I'm here.".

"Are you looking for someone?" Someone asked from behind him.

"Yeah, actually I am." Pete said and turned around, he gasped as he saw who had addressed him, it was the one person he had hoped he never had to see again, and he had an accomplice with him.

The man was ugly, in every term of the word, his mustard yellow jacket was buttoned wrongly, his shirt and pants were dirty and wrinkled, and his shoes looked like they hadn't been polished for decades. He was unshaved and his teeth looked like they could really use some brushing and flossing, only his steel gray eyes revealed that he was a Stu.

His accomplice was much more attractive, aka the more typical Sue, she had ankle long sea blue hair, and a matching pair of blue eyes, she wore an impossible short skirt, which didn't seem to bother her in the extreme cold, besides that, she wore a blue shirt, and a jacket with a fur collar, all of which looked perfect on her.

"Anuhs Weedy." Pete said in a displeased tone, he then pointed at the Sue and asked "Who's your friend?".

"This." Anuhs said and put an arm around the Sue and continued "This is Miku Kiri Nobunima Lucia Haruki Katalina the 72nd, I picked her up from the Yugioh fandom some time ago, and we discovered that we could make good use of our different powers, to take over fandoms. Well, enough talk, it's time to destroy you, creator, and once we're done with you, we will destroy the society, ha, ha, ha, ha, ARRR HA, HA, HA, HA, HA.".

Miku giggled perfectly and said "That's right, soon there will be nothing left of your society, because we are the strongest and most perfect creatures in the world.".

"Well, first you have to defeat me, and trust me, I'm not going easy on you. Henshin…" Pete never finished the last sentence. A plothole had opened in front of the 3 people, and out stepped an almost perfect copy of Pete, only his clothes was a negative of Petes own.

"Who the hell are you?" Anuhs asked angrily.

"I am Etep, I come from the Pro-cliché and Mary-Sue protection society, and I'm here to destroy you." Etep pointed at Pete.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Anuhs stepped in front of Pete and said "Buzz off boy, We don't need your help.".

Miku also stepped in front Pete and said "Yeah, we're to strong and perfect for this little maggot to do us any harm.".

"Since when are you defending me?" Pete asked.

"We're not, I just want the pleasure of killing you myself." Anuhs said and turned to face Etep "Now move along, or I'll kill you also." Anuhs said and waved Etep away.

"But I'm here to protect you, and kill the ones who tries capture you." Etep said in an attempt to reason with the Sue and Stu.

"Enough, now you die." Anuhs said and snapped his fingers, and soon after, sirens could be heard, almost an entire squadron of police cars came from all sides, the officers jumped out of the cars with guns blazing.

"Wait, wait, can't we talk about this?" Etep asked in a last, desperate attempt to side up with the Sue and Stu.

"Officers, kill him." Anuhs said in an unemotional tone, the police officers pointed their guns at Etep, and let lose a hail of bullets, at the poor protection society agent.

Pete tried to step back from the bloodshed, but he tripped and fell to the ground, he shook his head, and made a quick decision, he pulled his scene transition out of his jacket and pressed the button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete walked down an other of New Yorks streets, his jacket was torn, and he looked downright scarred, he had barely escaped Anuhs and Miku, and their army of police officers, luckily for him, he had the oneshot, he had used it to gain the powers of Lucas Kane. After jumping from roof to roof, he came across a dumpster, which he had jumped into, and waited in for a few hours, until the commotion had calmed down, and now he was just wandering around the city, wondering what to do before he called for backup "Man, I never thought this world would be so dangerous." He said and hit the wall of a building lightly, he then looked up, wondering what building he had hit.

It turned out to be a clothing store, and this gave him an idea, he went to the back of the building, and stopped in front of the backdoor, he looked around to make sure no one was there, before he closed his eyes and said "Himuro, I need your help." He opened his eyes, and they looked more unemotional.

"Okay, let's get to work." Himuro said and pulled a pair of glassless glasses out of a pocket (He doesn't really need glasses, he just like to wear them), together with a set of picklocks, he put on the glasses, and started picking the lock. He finally heard a click from the lock, he put the picks back in their box, and opened the door, he quickly stepped inside, and locked the door, and started going trough the contents of the storage room. When he stepped out the door again, he was dressed in a pair of normal jeans, a plain black shirt and a black winter jacket, he had his normal clothes in a plastic bag, he had snatched from a box in the storage "Alright Pete, you take over from here." Himuro said as he put the glasses away, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was Pete once again.

"Hmm, nice threads you picked Himuro." Pete said as he studied his new clothes for a few moments. He then pulled his communicator from one of his pockets and called the library "Hello HQ, this is agent Pete, I have confirmation that there is a Sue, and a Stu on the lose in the Indigo Prophecy fandom, I'm requesting backup.".

"Affirmative, we'll send an agent immediately." A technician said.

Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard in the background, Petes eyes widened and he asked "What on earth was that?".

"I think someone has activated one of Adrians 'cookie' traps." The technician said.

"He booby traps his cookies?, cool:" Pete said, he then cleared his throat, before he again talked to the technician "Anyway, tell the agent to find 'Doc's Diner' when he gets to the fandom, agent Pete out." He turned off the communicator, and walked out of the ally, and into the upcoming sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"2 coffees, and pancakes please." Pete said to the waitress in the small diner, before he walked over to one of the tables at the window. On his way to the diner, he had been thinking about what Anuhs and Miku was doing in this fandom, of course they wanted to get rid of him, but he had come to the conclusion that they wanted the indigo child, and its infinite knowledge, but he had also come to the conclusion that they didn't know who the child was, and therefore, they had to follow the course of the game, until they got the final vision from the oracle.

The waitress came over to him with a tray with his order "There you go sir." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Pete said an smiled back, before putting some sugar in his coffee.

Just then, the doors opened and a young man stepped inside. He had messy, brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a blue and silver jacket, some sort of black shirt, a pair of jeans and white shoes. He was carrying what looked like one of those container you normally use to store maps in. The young man looked around, until his eyes fell on Pete, he went over to the table and asked "Are you agent Pete?".

"Pete looked up at the young man and said "Yep, that's me, and what's your name?".

"I'm agent Drake." Drake said.

"Pleasure to meet you, sit down and eat." Pete said, and started pouring syrup on his pancakes, and started eating them.

"Uhm, okay." Drake said and sat down "Oh yeah, Camille asked me to give you this." Drake said and handed the container over to Pete before he started eating.

"Thanks." Pete said, and let a hand slide over the container, before he put it on the floor and continued eating.

After some time of silence, Drake decided to ask Pete if he had a plan "So, Pete, what are we gonna do about the Sue and the Stu?".

"At the moment, we don't do anything about them." Pete said, earning him a confused look from Drake, he took a bite of a pancake and continued "I want to take their primary target out of the equation, so all we need is a fast car, and we're good to go." Pete said.

The 2 agents finished their meals, Pete paid the bill, and they left the diner. They quickly found a useable car, which they short-circuited, they drove to the St. Thomas orphanage. Pete looked at the building, knowing that their target was in there, he then turned to Drake and said "Keep the motor running, I'll be right back." He exited the car and went straight for the doors.

Inside the building, an elderly nun was sitting at a desk, making paper work, when the doors was kicked off their hinges, the one who stepped through, was none other than Pete, under guise of Darkhopper. The nun screamed and fainted when she saw him, but he didn't pay much attention to her, he just walked past her and into the hall where the girls were sleeping. He went straight for the door a the end of the hall, he opened it to find a girl with black hair, sitting on a bed "I've come to pick you up Jade." Pete said and picked up the girl, who didn't seem to complain, being lifted by what looked like a huge, humanoid grasshopper.

"Is that really her?" Drake asked, when Pete returned to the car, and put the little girl in the backseat.

"Yep, that's her, the girl with all the secrets of the universe." Pete said as he sat down, and de-transformed by lightly touching the top of the buckle.

"So, where to now?" Drake asked.

"We're going out of the city, and if I got the logic of the game is correct, we'll end up at the Wishita military base." Drake nodded and started driving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And yes, once they exited the city, the surroundings went black, and a minute later, surroundings started to form around them again. They were in a snow-covered desert, with an, apparently deserted military base in front of them. They entered the base, and found it completely deserted, they then went to one of the hangars, and found the huge steel door, that would grant them access to the elevator, that would take them down to the chroma source, that would make the indigo child reveal her secret.

"Wow, this is special." Drake said when they exited the elevator and walked into the room where the chroma source was located. The source itself looked like a pond of color changing light, with 3 stones hovering over it, so you could walk out to a fourth stone that hovered higher than the others.

"Yeah, and it's pretty awsome to actually be here." Pete said and started to walk towards the chroma source, with Jade in his arms.

Drake started walking with him and asked "How're you going to take the girl out of the equation?".

"I'm gonna listen to her words, and gain the knowledge she posses." Pete said as he stepped out onto the first stone. He put Jade down on the fourth stone, and waves of chroma started to rise from the source. Pete held Jades head close to his ear and she started to whisper some words to him, his becoming wider and wider with every word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New York, everyone connected to the oracle, received a vision of what was happening in Wishita "Nooooooooo!" Anuhs screamed to the heavens as he saw the vision.

"What's happening?" Miku asked.

"They've taken the indigo childs knowledge." Anuhs said angrily, he went over to a trashcan and kicked it far down the street, scaring pedestrians in the process.

"What do we do now, now that the whole plan has gone up in smoke?" Miku asked.

"If I can't have the knowledge of the universe, then at least I wanna rip my creators head off his shoulders." Anuhs said and started stomping down the street. Miku just placed a few strands of her perfect, blue hair behind her ear, and started walking after Anuhs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete and Drake was driving back into the city, Pete was holding his head as if he had a headache "What's the matter?" Drake asked.

"It's nothing, I just think I need some time to absorb the knowledge." Pete said and massaged his head.

"Well, I hope it goes over soon, because it won't be long before…" Drake never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment, a car came flying at their car. Drake tried to the car out of the way, but the thrown car still nicked the side of the car, and they were send spinning down the road, before they crashed into a streetlight. The 2 agents crawled out of the car, and looked down the street to find Miku and Anuhs walking towards them, with perfect, evil smiles on their faces.

"You really should learn to drive, you drive like a complete maniac." Anuhs said and started laughing his psychotic laughter.

"Well, it was you who threw a freaking CAR at us!" Pete yelled, as he and Drake got to their feat. Pete retrieved the container with his new weapon from the car, and asked Drake "Ready?".

"Ready." Drake said and held up his bracelet.

"Henshin, darkness" Pete said, calling forth his rider belt and transformed.

"Wardrobe change." Drake said, striking a pose while he transformed.

"Let's take these 2 clowns down." Pete said as he opened the weapon container and pulled his personal Guan Dao, the handle was black and silver like his armor, and the blade looked like it could cut through metal with ease.

"Yeah, let's." Drake said and summoned his dragon spear.

The 2 agents ran towards the Sue and the Stu, and started battling. Pete went straight for Anuhs, while Drake started to take care of Miku. Pete did his best to strike Anuhs, but he kept avoiding the weapon, since he had chroma powers, that made him stronger and faster than any normal human "You don't seem to be doing very good with that weapon." Anuhs said as he dodged another slash from the black clad rider.

"Well then, I guess I better change into something that has a better chance to defeat you." Pete said and jumped back, and attached the Guan Dao to his back "Henshin change, light." Pete said and passed a hand over the buckle, making it flip to reveal a white side with a dragonfly, the buckle changing color with it. The corners opened and white nanobots started pouring out of the buckle. When the bots had done their work, Pete was dressed in a white suit, and white armor with gold markings on it, and a helmet, modeled after a dragonfly. The Guan Dao had been replaced with 2 guns, modeled after the wings of a dragonfly "Alright, let's give these a try." Pete said and drew the guns, getting ready to fire.

Drake also had his problems with Miku, but he did manage to get a few shots in, since she wasn't as high a level as Anuhs was "Look out!" Drake yelled, and used his storm kick to send Miku in the direction of Anuhs and Pete.

Pete jumped out of the way, just as Miku came at him, and her flight ended when she crashed into Anuhs. Pete took aim and fired a barrage of lasers at the Sue and the Stu "Game over." Pete said after he landed, the smoke cleared quickly, and revealed Anuhs and Miku relatively unharmed.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Drake asked as he came over to his assigned partner.

"I want to interrogate Mr. Weedy over there, before I lock him up for ever." Pete answered and walked over to the Sue and the Stu, with 2 prohibitors in his hand.

"Oh no you don't, my role in this plan, hasn't come to an end yet." Anuhs said and kicked Miku into Pete, before he opened a plothole, and started walking through.

"Wait, Anuhs, you promised to take me with you." Miku said desperately and ran towards him.

Anuhs however, kicked her away and continued through the hole "So long, suckers, ha, ha, ha." Anuhs said as the plothole closed.

Miku jus sat there, in the snow, her perfect tears running down her cheeks "And you think you know who your friends are." Pete said as he walked over to Miku. He kneeled down beside her, and took one of wrists in his hand and held up a prohibitor, and said "I think you know what I have to do now.".

"I don't care." Miku said, and just kept on crying. Pete just shrugged and put the prohibitor on her wrist. A light erupted from it, and everything went back to normal, except that Pete still had the knowledge from the indigo child inside his head.

"Let's get her out of here." Pete said and pulled Miku to her feet, and pushed her over to Drake.

"Right." Drake said and opened a plothole back to the library.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, the Stu got away, but he didn't get anything with him?" Tash asked as she looked the report in her hands, to Pete and Drake, who was standing in front of her.

"Yes, we stopped their plan, before they could set it into motion." Pete said.

Tash looked in the report once more and asked "It says here that you destroyed the indigo child, to stop their plans, how exactly, did you destroy her?".

"We got her to the chroma source and let her reveal her secret, without hearing it of course." Pete said. Drake nodded in agreement, they had agreed that it was best that no one knew exactly what had happened at Wishita.

"Okay then, you're free to go." Tash said and closed the report.

The 2 agents left the office, the walked together for a little while, before Pete stopped and said "Thanks for not telling her about happened at Wishita.".

Drake turned and said "Well, even I have secrets the society doesn't know about, so why shouldn't you be allowed to have one.".

"Well, anyway thanks." Pete said and held out a hand. Drake took it, and after a quick goodbye they went their separate ways. Pete went straight for his room, where he turned on his computer and the webcam on the top of the screen. He opened the chat program, tapped a username the face of a man popped up on the screen. The man had grey brown hair, green eyes and a beard, he wore glasses, and looked like weighed a few pounds too much "Author, I have news for you." Pete said through the microphone, that was plugged into the computer.

"Well, spill it." The author said.

"It seems that some of your old creations have resurfaced in the world of fandoms, and it seems they have some sort of plan." Pete said with a serious expression on his face.

"Okay, keep an eye out for them, and tell me if you learn more about their plans." The author said and terminated the connection.

"I will." Pete said to himself and turned off the computer "I wonder if there is something to eat in the kitchen." He said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this story, I know it's darker than the last one, but that's the style I'm better at. By the way, I'm hereby giving permission to anyone who's a member of the society, to use Pete and Joe in their stories. So till next time, see ya.**


End file.
